


Unusual Sex Practices

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Guns For Hire (2015), Solace (2015), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Cannibalism, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gags, Hair Pulling, Kink, Knifeplay, Language, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Series, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Suicide, Vaginal Sex, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Indulge your darkest desires...





	1. Abduction (Bruce Morgan x Robin Ballard)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on _The Encyclopedia of Unusual Sex Practices_ by Brenda Love. There will be one chapter for each kink. The chapters will feature multiple characters, all played by Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce kidnaps Robin and events take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Bruce Morgan from the movie _Guns for Hire_.

**Bruce**

I lean against the brick wall in the alley behind the restaurant, cleaning my nails with my knife, watching as the woman finally starts turning off the lights.

I’ve been watching the place for a while. She’s clearly the only one there.

I was supposed to grab the owner and whoever else was closing with him, but he’s obviously not around. That probably means that Kyle is right; the man is cheating him.

At the very least, he’s guilty of shitty managing. Who lets a woman close a business in this neighborhood by herself after midnight?

She’s been working industriously the entire time. Cleaning, taking inventory, a bunch of computer stuff. I seriously doubt that she’s involved in whatever’s going on.

She looks sweet. Nice. Smart. I don’t think I’m going to be able to get her to come with me. I don’t exactly look like the most trustworthy guy, and she doesn’t seem like the type to go home with a flirty stranger.

I sigh. I don’t really want to get her mixed up in this, but it’s the job.

I shift positions, hiding in the darkness by the employee entrance.

When she comes out, I grab her from behind, putting one arm tightly around her neck and the other over her mouth. It’s a good hold; she doesn’t even have a chance to make a noise before she passes out.

She won’t be unconscious for long, but I don’t need much time.

My car is parked nearby. I hoist her up over my shoulder and carry her to it, popping the trunk and laying her gently inside.

She starts to wake up as I tie her wrists and ankles and gag her, but she’s disoriented. She won’t realize what’s happening for a while.

I kiss her forehead and murmur, “Sorry, sweetheart,” before shutting her into darkness.

**Robin**

I blink rapidly, trying to clear my head, but everything’s still fuzzy.

What happened?

I try to open my mouth, but quickly realize that I’m gagged. Not terribly tight, but enough to send a message.

I move my hands and wrists experimentally. They’re tied; I don’t really have any mobility.

Then I notice that I’m moving. I must be in the trunk of someone’s car.

I vaguely remember someone saying they were sorry before I was fully aware. I wonder what that was about.

I suppose I should be terrified. Leaving work alone as late as I do, I kind of always expected to be mugged or something eventually, but ending up in someone’s trunk is a bit different.

Then again, when you enjoy being bound and on the receiving end of a little pain, your reactions to an event like this are naturally going to be mixed.

The precision of the abduction and the way I’m restrained are making me think that I’m dealing with someone who knows what they’re doing.

That and the apology have me more intrigued than anything.

And maybe a little turned on.

I know there’s no point in struggling, so I lay back, trying to keep my breathing even, and wait until we reach our destination.

**Bruce**

I take her to a little cabin I have a bit of a distance from town. There’s no one else around for miles, which makes it handy for my work activities. I’m expecting some yelling and resistance once I open the trunk, though I’m going to try and make this as easy as possible on her.

I enjoy what I do, but there’s a big difference between torturing some asshole who’s ripping people off and an innocent bystander.

I park close to the door and get out of the car, walking around to the back. I lean down, speaking loudly and clearly. “All right, sweetheart, here’s how this is going to go,” I instruct. “I’m gonna get you out of there, but I need you to stay quiet for me, okay? This is only going to be as hard as you make it, and I promise there’s no one to hear you anyway. Knock once if you understand.”

There’s one gentle knock and then nothing else. Of course, she could be planning to throw a fit as soon as I lift the lid.

I unlock the trunk and raise it slowly. She blinks in the dim light and gazes up at me, but otherwise, she doesn’t move.

She doesn’t seem afraid at all. In fact, she just looks curious.

This is a new experience for me.

“Doing okay there, sweetheart?” I ask, pushing my luck a little. Maybe she’s just in shock. Maybe she’s going to start screaming any second.

But she just nods placidly and waits.

I lift her up into my arms, resting her head against my shoulder, putting one arm firmly around her waist and the other under her knees. I use my shoulder to shut the trunk and then carry her into the cabin.

**Robin**

I rest comfortably against the man’s chest as he carries me inside. He’s warm, which is nice. The trunk was a bit cold.

The cabin is small and entirely open, except for closets and one door which I assume leads to a bathroom. He brings me over to the bed and sets me down carefully in the center of it, spreading his palm over the small of my back to help me sit up.

Once I’m settled, he sits down next to me and gently brushes my hair out of my face. “If I take the gag off, you won’t scream?” he confirms. I nod my head, so he unties it carefully and sets it aside.

I lick my lips. “Thanks. It was a little dry.” He smirks at me and rubs one long hand over his face.

“That’s what you’re worried about?” he wonders. “Your mouth being a little dry?”

I shrug. “There’s nothing else to worry about yet.”

“Sweetheart,” he protests, “I tied you up and put you in the trunk of my car, and now you’re alone with me in my cabin in the woods.”

“And so far, none of that has hurt me. So why don’t you tell me what it is I have to worry about?”

He narrows his eyes at me. “You’re strange.”

I laugh. “I’m strange? You’re the one who tied me up and put me in the trunk of your car.”

He reconsiders. “That’s a fair point, I suppose. I’ve just never had anyone be so calm about this.”

“Well, I’m calm. So what’s it gonna be? Why am I here?”

“You and me need to have a little chit-chat, sweetheart. About your boss.”

“Wait, that’s what this is about? Chad?”

“Yup.” The man slowly pulls a very large knife from a sheath on his belt and holds it up in front of my face. I swallow carefully, gazing at it, squeezing my thighs together as I feel a rush of desire. “And if you tell me what I want to know, sweetheart, I won’t have to hurt you.”

I lick my lips again. “Hurt me with that?” I clarify breathlessly.

“For starters.” I can tell that he isn’t lying.

“So this is what you do?” I question softly. “You hurt people to get information?”

“If I have to.” He switches the knife to his other hand and curves his long fingers around my knee. “And I’m good at it, sweetheart. I can go for hours and keep you from losing consciousness or dying.”

I squeeze my thighs together again. “Well, now you’re just teasing,” I mutter.

He leans forward until his nose is just barely touching mine. “Teasing, sweetheart?”

I glance at the knife and then look into his eyes.

“I happen to like it a little rough,” I whisper.

**Bruce**

My eyes get wide.

Is she serious?

I put the knife on the nightstand, stripping off my black button-down and running a hand through my hair. I notice her eyes move to my stomach, which is slightly exposed by my movements. She squeezes her thighs together again.

I can’t believe this.

She’s turned on.

I tied her, gagged her, and threatened her with a knife, and she is turned on.

The realization is turning me on. I reach down to adjust my pants and she grins.

“Don’t get cocky, sweetheart,” I tease, slipping my shoes off and getting back onto the bed, running my fingers down the side of her face.

I don’t get it. She looks so innocent. So fresh and clean. She has wavy light brown hair that falls to her chin and big hazel eyes; her cheeks are round and her lips are full. On top of that, she’s short and very curvy.

She’s cute. Not the person you’d expect to have a wild streak at all.

“You’re pretty, sweetheart,” I observe. “What’s your name?”

“Thank you. I’m Robin Ballard.” She pauses. “Is it smart of me to ask who you are?”

I frown. “What do you mean?”

She chuckles. “Well, you kidnapped me, tied me up, gagged me, and threatened to hurt me. I doubt that you’re going to let me go at all, but if that’s even a remote possibility, giving me your name probably isn’t the best choice on your part.”

I tilt my head to the side in agreement. “Bruce Morgan,” I tell her anyway.

“Well, you’re very handsome, Bruce Morgan.”

I smile at her. “Really, sweetheart? Or are you just trying to butter me up so I let you go?”

“Surely you don’t think I’m that stupid, Bruce?”

“Not really, no. That’s why I grabbed you in the first place. I figured you wouldn’t fall for anything I said.”

She holds up her tied wrists and studies them. “How flattering.” She winks at me and I bite my lip.

“You’re fucking adorable, sweetheart,” I drawl. She blushes. “And that’s even more fucking adorable,” I add. “What am I going to do with you, Robin Ballard?”

“Work first, Bruce Morgan,” she quips. “What do you want to know about Chad?”

I’d almost forgotten about the job.

“Okay, sweetheart. Work first, like you said.” I stroke her thigh with one hand and her hair with the other. “Did you know that Chad has a partner in the restaurant, Robin?”

She nods. “Sure. He’s mentioned him a few times. I don’t know his name; Chad calls him his silent partner.”

“Okay. Well, I work for that silent partner, and he’s afraid that Chad is cheating him.”

She snorts. “He should be, because Chad definitely is. He also has no idea what he’s doing and is a completely shitty boss.” She hesitates, leaning forward, resting her bound wrists on her bent knees. “What do you need, Bruce? Evidence that Chad is cheating his silent partner?”

“Well, that would be nice, Robin, yes.”

“Should have asked before you grabbed me, Bruce. It’s all in the financial records for the restaurant.”

“Come on, Robin,” I respond playfully. “No one is that stupid.”

She raises her eyebrows at me. “Normally I’d probably agree with you, Bruce, but Chad isn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Technically, I’m just the staff manager. He’s supposed to close the restaurant and handle the books, but he makes me do it. So I’ve recorded it every time he takes money, and he’s never bothered to look.”

“No shit?”

“No shit. All you need is the computer. It’s on the desk in the office.” She smiles at me and licks her lips. “Do you always jump the gun like this, Bruce?”

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “Well, um, yeah, I guess.”

“Maybe next time you should just talk and see what happens.” She nudges me cheekily and it’s my turn to blush. “So what do we do now, Bruce?”

“I don’t really know,” I admit. “This has never happened to me before.” I look at her curiously. “What do you want to happen, Robin?”

She beams at me. “Well, Bruce, if I get to choose, I’d very much like it if you’d show me what you intended to do to make me talk.”

“I don’t think you want me to do that, sweetheart. My methods are intense.”

“Oh?” Her eyes are actually sparkling with excitement.

“Yeah.” I glance at my bag, which is lying on the floor. “Do you, um, want to see? I could show you. I have a, well, a scrapbook.”

“You have a scrapbook of your work?”

“I do. I take Polaroids and save newspaper articles.”

“Polaroids, huh?”

“Before and after.”

“I’d like to see, Bruce,” she decides. “As long as you take a before picture of me first. Just in case.”

**Robin**

I can see that Bruce is excited. I am too.

As he gets up and goes over to his bag to get his things, I look him over again. I wasn’t lying when I said he was very handsome. In fact, he’s fucking gorgeous.

He’s tall and lean and long, with short dark brown hair and a matching mustache that trails all the way down to his jaw. The rest of his face is covered in sexy stubble, and there’s a cute little patch of fuzz just underneath his lower lip.

He straightens up with the camera in his hand and I pose myself, holding my bound wrists against my face and smiling at him coquettishly. He grins and his expressive hazel eyes shine as he snaps the picture.

He sets the camera aside, shaking the picture and sitting next to me with his scrapbook in his lap. “All right, take a look,” he offers nervously.

I watch as he flips the pages. There are quite a few, all filled with Polaroids and newspaper articles, just like he said. I rest my head against his shoulder as I look.

“What do you think?” He turns his head and his lips actually brush my skin, which sends an excited shiver up my spine. “I know that it’s just my first try and it needs a little improvement.”

“Why do you do it?” I wonder. “Do you like it?”

He shrugs. “Yeah, I like it. Hard thing to do if you don’t enjoy it, really. I mean, most of the time it’s douchebags like your boss. Every once in a while it’s people who maybe don’t deserve it, but that’s the job.”

“People like me?”

Bruce smiles. “I haven’t ever met anyone like you, Robin,” he confesses, reaching out to touch my hair again. I flush once more and he runs a thumb over my cheekbone.

“Acid, huh?” I gesture to the headline on the page.

Bruce nods. “Easy way to kill people. And it gets rid of evidence.”

“Does it make you… excited?” I venture.

“Not the way you mean,” he replies. “Not sexually. Actually, I’ve never done anything like that sexually.”

I turn my head so that my mouth hovers over his. “Bruce,” I purr. “Don’t tell me you’re vanilla.”

He shrugs defensively. “Never met anyone who wanted it rough,” he reveals, trying very hard to keep his voice casual. “I mean, I don’t usually sleep with women who want me to, um, stick around. Doesn’t leave a lot of time to cover anything but the basics.”

“And if you did?”

He squirms a bit. “I don’t know.”

I lick my lips again. I’m so close to him that I lick his too. He inhales sharply.

“Do you want me, Bruce?”

“Yes, Robin.”

“Then go ahead,” I urge. “I can tell you what to do.”

**Bruce**

I toss the scrapbook on the floor, leaning forward and capturing Robin’s lips with mine. She kisses me back eagerly, opening her mouth and running her tongue over my mustache. “Untie me, Bruce?” she requests. “I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

“I believe you, Robin.” I reach down and deftly undo the knots holding her wrists together, tossing the rope onto the bed as she wraps her arms around my neck. I loosen the knots around her ankles next, pulling her shoes off at the same time and dropping them on the floor.

She stretches out on the bed, pulling me on top of her. I start to tug at the rest of her clothes, but she stops me. “Not like that, Bruce,” she gasps, undoing my belt and yanking it free from my jeans. “Buckle me to the headboard.”

I pull back so I can look at her, taking the belt and grinning. “Okie dokie, artichokie,” I tease. She giggles wildly.

I wrap the belt around her wrists and secure it to the headboard before I lean down and start kissing her again, running my hands up and down her sides, slipping my fingers underneath her shirt. She’s so thick and smooth, and I feel my jeans getting tighter.

“Rougher, Bruce,” she breathes, wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me to her tightly, rearing up and catching my lower lip between her teeth. “And cut my clothes off with that knife.”

My belly gets tight as I grab her and slam her down into the bed. “All right, Robin.” I pick up the knife, kissing my way down her neck, sucking, leaving marks on her skin. When I reach the hollow of her throat, I bite down hard enough to draw blood and she squeals happily.

I place my knife underneath the first button of her shirt, flicking my wrist so it pops right off. The shirt is barely holding together as it is; her chest is straining against it. It heaves excitedly as I continue downward, slicing off each button carefully. I keep my knife very sharp, and I don’t want to cut her. I know she said she likes it rough, but that seems a little too rough.

I cut off her last button, pushing the folds of her shirt aside. She’s wearing a black camisole underneath it; I can see her black lace bra through the thin fabric.

I shove the camisole up, licking, kissing, sucking, and biting my way over her impressive cleavage, skipping over her breasts and down to her stomach, swirling my tongue in her belly button. Her skin is so, so soft, and I already can’t get enough.

I carefully slide the knife under the edge of her camisole, dragging it upward, slicing it up the middle. When I reach her breasts, the knife accidentally slips, nicking one of them slightly. She yelps.

“Shit,” I curse. “I’m sorry, Robin.” I finish cutting her shirt off and sit up to look at the wound. It’s not bad, though it is bleeding a little.

“It’s fine, Bruce,” she assures me. “Just get the rest of my clothes off, please?”

She’s very eager, which is flattering. But I think I need to slow down. I shouldn’t have made a mistake and cut her. That’s not like me.

“Just relax, sweetheart,” I soothe her. “Let me take care of you.”

I carefully cut the rest of her button-down away from her body, tugging the camisole away too. I drop the knife onto the floor with the clothes as Robin stares up at me, her full breasts heaving in her flimsy bra. I can see her stiff nipples through the lace.

My eyes wander down to her legs. Her pants are too tight to cut off without hurting her, so I yank them off, standing as I do. I shed all of my clothes, groaning when the pressure against my cock is relieved.

She’s got me all the way hard already and we’ve barely even started.

**Robin**

I lick my lips, tugging against the belt as I watch Bruce free his cock. He’s big and thick, and jutting out from a nest of enticing dark curls. “Fuck, you’re beautiful, Bruce,” I purr.

He actually blushes, then he crawls back onto the bed on his knees and buries his face between my breasts.

His mouth seals over the cut he accidentally gave me. It stings a little, but otherwise it’s not that bad. He sucks it excitedly, and I know he’s going to leave a mark.

I don’t mind.

He squeezes my breasts hard; I can feel his ring and his bracelets digging into my skin. I moan, wriggling underneath him, grinding my hips up against his. “Harder, Bruce, please,” I whimper.

He looks up at me, clearly surprised.

Then he does as I ask and squeezes harder, kissing all over the lace of my bra.

When his lips ghost over a nipple, he stops. “Your tits are so pretty in this, Robin,” he murmurs. Then he sucks my nipple between his lips along with a mouthful of fabric; I gasp and wrap my legs around his waist.

His mouth is warm and wet around my breast, and his cock is hard and throbbing between my legs. “Fuck, Bruce!” I pant as he flicks his tongue over my nipple, then moves his mouth to my other breast, teasing it too. I can feel his necklaces pressing into my belly.

“You like that, Robin?”

I rock my hips against him and moan. Bruce shivers.

“I’ll take that as a yes…”

He slides his fingers into my bra and tugs the cups down. They snap tightly against the bottoms of my breasts, pushing them up. I bite my lip, whimpering as Bruce runs his fingers over my nipples. He tugs on them, lightly at first, then harder, groaning as my whimpers grow louder.

I try to grind my hips up again, but Bruce puts his hand on my stomach and pushes me down, lifting himself away from me. He takes a deep, shuddering breath, and I can’t help giggling. He grimaces, gazing down at me.

“It’s okay, Bruce,” I soothe him. I glance at the hand still curved around my breast. “Why don’t you fuck them?”

He blinks. “Fuck… your tits?”

“You’ve never done that before?” I tease.

He shakes his head. “What do I do?”

“Straddle my belly and untie me.”

Bruce adjusts his legs, sliding up until his cock brushes against my breasts, leaning forward so he can undo the belt. Once my hands are free, I run them over his chest, tangling my fingers in his dark body hair before squeezing my breasts together around his twitching length and starting to bounce them teasingly.

“Fuck, Robin.” Bruce hangs onto the headboard with one hand to steady himself and starts to thrust between my breasts gently. He drops his other hand to my chest, playing with my nipples, plucking at one and then the other until I moan again.

“I like it when you moan, Robin,” he growls.

“Then make me, Bruce,” I challenge him.

**Bruce**

Just looking at her is almost enough to make me come.

Her pale skin is flushed, her little pink nipples are stiff, and her hair is disheveled. She’s biting her lip as she moves her breasts around my aching cock, and I know I’m not going to last long.

I keep remembering what she said about liking it rough and decide to accept her challenge.

As I thrust, breathing heavily, I pull my hand away from her nipples, raising it and bringing my open palm down hard against her breast, squeezing it tightly as it hits.

“Oh, yes!” She arches her back and squirms underneath me.

I switch hands so I can slap her other breast, squeezing it as tight as I can. Robin squeals and twists, bouncing her tits harder, pushing me closer to the edge.

I’ve never fucked a woman’s breasts before, but fuck, it feels good. Hers are big and soft and warm, and now they’re slick and glistening with my pre-come.

I slap and squeeze her breast again; she moans. I switch hands once more so I can slap and squeeze the other. She moans louder and my cock spasms violently between her tits.

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna…” My breath hitches in my throat and I thrust forward hard.

“I know, Bruce. Go ahead.” She holds her breasts together with one arm and wraps her other hand around my cock, jerking it vigorously.

“Fuck, sweetheart!” I grab onto the headboard with both hands and start to come.

She rubs my spurting cock all over her breasts, her head lowered so she can watch me paint them. I keep thrusting my hips, groaning as she circles my sensitive tip around her nipples, her hand coaxing every drop out of me.

I still, sitting heavily on her as I catch my breath. She smiles up at me, then lifts her breasts to her mouth, starting to clean them off with her tongue.

I can’t take my eyes off of her. “That’s the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” I murmur, noticing that she can only reach the tops of her breasts with her mouth; her reach falls just short of her nipples.

I stretch out on top of her, supporting myself on one arm, tipping her chin up with my fingers. “You are perfect, Robin,” I whisper, kissing her mouth softly and sliding down onto my elbows, lifting her breasts gently in my hands.

I lick at her skin tentatively, tasting myself. I’ve never done this before either, but she makes me want to be adventurous.

It doesn’t taste nearly as bad as I thought it would, so I start to lick her clean enthusiastically. She puts her hands in my hair, her thighs squeezing mine. I glance up at her, rubbing my beard and mustache all over her skin, feeling her shiver.

I hold her gaze and suck one of her nipples into my mouth. Her eyes close halfway and she moans again.

I suck hard, my lips smacking against her skin, my tongue flicking over her nipple. She squeals and I start to play with her other nipple, tugging on it roughly as I let the other go with a pop before biting it teasingly.

“Fuck, Bruce!” she cries out. I hold her still by putting my hands on her shoulders, pressing down hard, using my hips to pin hers in place as I nibble my way over to her other breast. I bite and suck and lick it too, feeling her writhe beneath me.

All of her squirming is making me hard again.

I give each nipple another brief suck and then rest my head gently between her breasts. “What do you want, Robin?” I ask.

She surprises me by tightening her legs around my body and flipping me onto my back on the bed. I thump onto the mattress and huff in surprise as she hovers over me. She leans down, kissing me roughly, grabbing my head in her hands and biting my lip.

“Now I want to swallow your cock, Bruce.” My chest heaves as she starts to kiss her way down my neck, sucking and nipping at my skin; I’m going to be covered in hickeys tomorrow, but I don’t say anything.

I don’t want her to stop.

She kisses her way down my chest, biting my skin and then soothing it with her tongue. When she reaches my nipples, she sucks and nibbles them just liked I sucked and nibbled hers. I bite my lip and run my hands through her hair, surprised when I feel them stiffen. I’ve never had a woman play with my nipples before.

She notices, so she lingers, sucking them softly, gazing up at me as I start to squirm. She sucks harder and I arch my back, moaning loudly. She laughs, grinning, biting them harder, tugging on them with her teeth and flicking them with her fingers. She keeps circling them teasingly as she kisses her way down my belly to my once again aching cock.

I prop myself up on my elbows so I can watch her. My cock is resting against my belly, and it twitches as she runs her tongue over it from the base to the tip. I exhale heavily, trying to calm myself. I don’t want to come too soon this time.

Robin wraps her hand around the base of my cock, holding it steady as she slides her mouth down over my tip, sucking on it gently before letting it go with a loud pop and then wiggling her tongue over it teasingly. “Fuck, sweetheart,” I rasp, running a hand through my sweat-soaked hair.

She smiles, sliding her mouth down further this time, bobbing her head eagerly, playing with the tip each time she comes back up. I chew on my lower lip, listening to the smacking sounds she’s making, rocking my hips to thrust further into her mouth. Her smile widens when I whimper and she starts to bob her head faster.

She takes my hands, sliding my fingers into her hair. I gather it all up on top of her head so that I can clearly see her face, panting as she pushes her head all the way down on my cock, staying there and looking up at me expectantly.

I tighten my fingers in her hair and start to guide her head up and down roughly, remembering what she said.

It’s clearly the right thing to do. She groans around my cock, sending vibrations up and down it, swallowing and sucking loudly as I hold her face against my hips. She tangles her fingers in the hair on my chest and belly and hangs on tight, wriggling as she takes me into her throat.

When I finally let her go, she lifts her head and gasps for air, staring at my cock, watching it glisten with her saliva.

She’s still for a moment, and then she clambers up my body, gripping my cock tight in her hand and sinking down onto it without any warning.

**Robin**

“Fuck!” Bruce bucks beneath me, his hands grabbing my hips, his fingers digging into my skin hard enough to leave bruises.

“Mmm, that’s it, baby,” I praise him. He’s doing very well, especially for someone who’s never played rough before. I brace my hands against his chest and start to ride him vigorously, my breasts bouncing.

His cock is hard and slick, so it slides in and out of me easily. I’ve been holding back since we started, and now I let myself go, panting and gasping loudly and continuously as I bounce up and down on Bruce’s thick cock.

I squeal and move faster and harder when his hands find my breasts. He teases my hard little nipples, pinching and tugging them roughly, stretching them as they bounce in his hands. He squeezes and slaps my breasts again, sliding one hand down my side to spank my ass again too.

I finally can’t hang on anymore. I sit down on him hard, rolling my hips and throwing my head back, panting loudly as I start to come. “Fuck, Bruce!” I clench around his cock, feeling it pulse inside me.

He’s running his hands over my breasts and ass, squeezing tightly, thrusting up into me. I run my hands over his chest soothingly as I finish and lift myself off of him.

He whines and I laugh. “Relax, baby,” I purr, turning around, wiggling my ass at him as I brace my hands against his knees and take him inside of me again.

“Damn, you have a fantastic ass, sweetheart,” Bruce grinds out. I bounce on him as fast as I can, making it jiggle.

“Oh!” I cry out loudly when I feel him spank me, riding him harder, squirming on his cock as my ass starts to tingle and get hot.

Abruptly, he stops, squeezing my ass gently. I glance at him over my shoulder, smoothing my hair over my ear. “What do you want, Bruce?” I ask quietly.

“I want to make you come again, and I want to see your face this time,” he requests softly.

I smile, lifting myself off of him and settling onto the bed on my back. He leans over me, kissing my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, my nose, and then my lips. I kiss him back gently, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders and squeezing his sides with my thighs.

“You’re a bit of a romantic, aren’t you, Bruce?” I kiss the corner of his mouth as he uses his hand to guide himself inside me again. I sigh happily as he starts to move, my breasts bouncing gently, and he blushes.

“I guess I am, Robin,” he admits. “The rough stuff is fun too, but I like it a little sweet.”

“Sweet can be nice, Bruce.” I kiss him, running my fingers through his thick, dark hair and putting my lips against his ear. “So make love to me.”

He moans softly, putting his hands in my hair and kissing me deeply as he starts to move. His pace is slow and steady, his strokes smooth and deep. My breasts bounce gently against his chest as we rock together; he moves his hands down to squeeze them, bending his head to kiss them and suck on my nipples.

I whimper and squirm, rocking harder as Bruce’s sucking becomes more eager. As he lets one nipple go with a soft sucking sound to switch to the other, he murmurs, “Tell me how it feels, Robin.”

I tighten my thighs and arms around him, gasping.

I don’t know how to tell him that it’s the best thing I’ve ever felt in my life.

And that I imagine it’s going to be the last thing I ever feel.

Because he has to kill me after this, doesn’t he?

He kidnapped me. He told me that he’s killed people. I know his name.

He can’t let me go.

“You feel perfect, Bruce,” I say instead. “You’re warm and solid, and I love the way you fill me up.”

He kisses his way back to my ear, pressing his lips against it, breathing harder, pumping in and out of me faster. Both of our bodies are bathed in sweat; we slide against each other easily even as my back sticks to the bedsheet.

Bruce grabs my chin, squeezing it in his hand. “Open your eyes, Robin,” he begs, tugging on my lower lip with his teeth. “I want to look into them while you come.”

I open my eyes for him, almost shutting them again as I feel tears start to run down my cheeks. “Am I hurting you, sweetheart?” Bruce wonders. I shake my head, slipping my legs up higher so he can go deeper. He groans, bracing himself against the bed as I curl my arms under his armpits and hang onto him tightly.

He moves faster. I fight to keep my eyes open as I start to shake. “That’s it, Robin, that’s it. Come for me,” Bruce urges. “Come for me, please.”

He drives into me one more time and then I’m crying out underneath him, drawing him into my body with the powerful contractions of my orgasm.

It’s the best one I’ve ever had.

Bruce rests his lips against mine, shuddering and moaning as he comes too. He holds my face between his long fingers, gazing down into my eyes.

I don’t know how long it lasts, but when we both finally finish, Bruce rolls over and tucks me against his chest, pulling the sheet up over us gently. “That was amazing, Robin,” he confesses quietly, kissing my forehead and running his fingers through my hair.

“It was, Bruce,” I agree. His eyes are closing, and so are mine.

“Get some sleep, sweetheart,” he urges me. “Just don’t leave, okay? We’ll talk in the morning.”

“I won’t leave,” I promise.

I know I should try to run. I don’t see how this can end well for me.

But there’s nowhere I can go that he won’t find me.

And if you have to die, doing it after some fabulous sex isn’t the worst way to go, right?

**Bruce**

I sigh, rolling over in the bed, reaching my arm out for Robin. When all I find are cold sheets, I slowly open my eyes and sit up.

Did she leave?

I’m not surprised. I know she was mellow about it at the time, but I must have scared her.

I spot the Polaroid I took of her on the nightstand and grab it, running my thumb over the corner of the thick paper longingly.

I miss her already.

I find my boxer briefs, pulling them on. I grab the camera from the floor as I wander out to the kitchen.

I never took an after picture of her. I wish I had.

When I finally look up from the camera, I stop in my tracks.

Robin is still here. She’s curled up in the window seat, wearing my button-down shirt and watching the sun rise.

She turns to look at me when she hears my footsteps, and I see that she’s crying.

She’s pushed up the sleeves of my shirt, so I can see the lines that my belt has left on her wrists. Her neck is covered in dark purple hickeys, the cut I gave her is still visible, and her breasts are dark pink where I slapped them. 

There are bite marks on her throat and breasts from my teeth, and indentations where my jewelry pressed into her while we made love. Her lips are still slightly swollen from when I worked her mouth up and down on my cock. I know her ass must be pink too, and there has to be more that I can’t see.

I sit down beside her, gently pulling her legs into my lap and touching her damp cheek. “I did hurt you, sweetheart,” I say regretfully. “I’m so sorry.”

She shakes her head. “You didn’t hurt me, Bruce. I liked all of it.”

I tilt my head curiously. “Then why are you upset, Robin? What’s wrong?”

I can tell that she’s fighting to keep it together. Finally, she lets out a strangled sob, puts her face in her hands, and whimpers, “I don’t want to die, Bruce.”

“Die, sweetheart?” I pull her closer and nestle her head against my shoulder. Suddenly, I realize that I don’t know much about her. Maybe the reason she didn’t react badly last night was because there’s something wrong with her.

I’m about to ask if she’s sick when she murmurs, “You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?”

“Robin, why would I do that?” I kiss her forehead comfortingly.

“You have to, don’t you?” She wipes at her tears in frustration. “You kidnapped me. You told me you kill people for a living. I know your name. How can you possibly let me go?”

I suppose that she’s right. Logically, she’s a loose end.

But killing her is the last thing I want to do.

So I squeeze her and chuckle. “What are you gonna tell them, sweetheart? That an assassin put you in his trunk and took you to his cabin and showed you his secret scrapbook of kills?”

She sniffles and frowns. “Well, when you say it like that, it does sound sort of ridiculous,” she admits. Finally, she adds, “I wasn’t going to say anything to anybody. But how can you trust me?”

“I think you proved that you’re trustworthy,” I tell her seriously. “You’re honest, Robin. I think that’s rare.”

“So what happens now?” She turns her head and kisses my skin and I feel her relax a bit.

“Now I make you breakfast and then take you home,” I start. “Then I tell my boss that your boss is indeed cheating him and that I know someone he can count on who should take over because she’s already been doing everything anyway. You’ll show him the evidence and everything will be fine. And after that…” I stop and blush. “Well, after that, I ask you to dinner.”

She looks at me in surprise. “Ask me to dinner?” She blinks, her beautiful hazel eyes wide. “Like on a date?”

My blush deepens and I nod. “Like on a date.” I take a deep breath and trace her cheekbone with my thumb. “Robin, I had a really nice time last night. And it wasn’t just the sex. I mean, that part was great, don’t me wrong. It was the best sex I’ve ever had. But I like you. You’re funny and sweet and smart and pretty and I’m not quite sure why, but you seem to like me. It’s been a while since someone’s liked me.”

She puts her arms around my neck and smiles. “I do like you, Bruce. And it was the best sex I’ve ever had too.”

I smirk. “So dinner should be at my place, then?”

She traces my lips with her finger teasingly. “Or mine,” she whispers, sliding her fingers into my hair and starting to kiss me.

“Wait,” I whisper, taking her chin in my fingers and turning it to press her cheek against mine. I flip the camera around and snap a photo.

“Bruce! I look terrible!” she protests, hiding her face in my neck as I set the camera down and shake the picture.

“Aw, sweetheart. No, you don’t. Cute as a button, see?” I nudge her playfully. “And I needed an after picture.”

I drop the Polaroid on the floor as Robin starts to kiss me again.

Honestly, I could kiss her forever. “Careful,” I tease, running my hands over her body. “You’re still kidnapped, you know. I might just not ever bring you back.”

“You assume that I mind,” she purrs.

The kiss deepens and I pull her closer, thinking that this is the start of something incredible.


	2. Adolescentilism-Paraphilic (Negan x Robin Ballard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin roleplays for Negan after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Negan from the television show _The Walking Dead_. Adolescentilism-paraphilic refers to being aroused by acting out the role of a teenager.

**Negan**

I sigh, running my hand through my hair as I wander back to my office. Robin wasn’t in her classroom. I know that I’ll see her later because we have a date tonight, but it was a long day and I’m craving her comfort. She always manages to keep my mind off of bad things.

I flip the light on, shutting the door and locking it behind me. I have a few things to finish before I leave, and I definitely don’t want to be interrupted.

I rub my palm over my face in frustration, ruffling my beard. Maybe I’ll just head home and come in early to finish up my work tomorrow.

Before I can really make a decision, Robin’s voice interrupts my thoughts.

“I’m so glad you’re finally here, Coach Negan. I have a proposition for you.”

I frown a little; she sounds strange, almost like she’s acting.

Then I look up and my eyes go wide as I see that she’s leaning against my desk in what’s got to be the world’s tiniest cheerleading uniform.

I swallow as I study her. I’ve always thought she was a fetching combination of cute and gorgeous, but she is something else in this outfit. Her big, full breasts are pushing up out of the tight top, her smooth, pale midriff is exposed, and even from the front, I can see that the short little skirt barely covers half of her round, plump ass.

When my eyes move to her face, my jaw almost drops open.

Her chin-length, wavy light brown hair is tied into two adorable pigtails, and she’s sucking on a lollipop. She pulls it out of her mouth slowly, teasing me, her hazel eyes sparkling.

I still haven’t said anything, so she crooks a finger and beckons me over. Once I’m in front of her, she smiles.

“Don’t you want to hear my proposition, Coach?” she pouts, slinging her arm around my neck and offering me her lollipop.

I open my mouth and suck on it briefly. “Yes,” I murmur, unable to think of anything more clever at the moment.

“So shy,” she giggles. “I hope you’re not that shy with this, Coach.” She reaches between my legs and cups me through my track pants; I let her lollipop slip out of my mouth so I can groan.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” My voice is soft and breathless; I’m actually nervous.

She takes the lollipop back and sucks on it again. “Well, Coach, it’s my birthday. I just turned eighteen.” She stands on her tiptoes and puts her lips against my ear. “And I want to lose my virginity,” she purrs, sending a shiver up my spine. “But I need a real man to take it from me. A high school boy just won’t do.”

I chuckle and lean a little closer to her. Now I see what she’s doing.

I did take Robin’s virginity. Not when she was a teenager, of course, but recently; I’m 41 and she’s 23.

I’d never been anyone’s first before. I’d liked it. I know it’s probably sexist, but I enjoy knowing that Robin’s only ever been with me. There’s just one first time, of course, but she had shyly suggested that we could roleplay her losing it again if I wanted to.

Honestly, I wasn’t sure how to react. I’ve never really roleplayed before.

But now that she’s standing in front of me, dressed like this, saying what she’s saying, I definitely want to. I’m almost ashamed by how aroused I am thinking about taking her virginity again.

She notices and squeezes me again; I twitch in her palm. “Oh, Coach.” She drops her lollipop in the trash beside my desk and puts her arms around my neck so she can rub her crotch against mine. I groan again as I realize that she’s not wearing any panties. “I think you like me,” she observes. “That’s good.”

I slide my hands underneath her skirt, cupping her bare ass in my palms. “I don’t know, honey,” I growl, lowering my lips to hers. “Are you sure you know what you’re asking for?”

“Oh, yes, Coach,” she assures me. “I need a big, strong, hard man to fill my tight little pussy.”

I’m straining against my pants now. Robin slips her fingers into my waistband, flicking her tongue out to lick my lips. “Fucking fuck, Robin,” I gasp.

She giggles as I run my hands up her sides to her breasts. She wriggles, making them bounce, and I bite my lip, trying to control myself. I’d like to throw her on my desk and have my way with her, but we’re pretending I’m taking her virginity again, and that’s not the right thing to do in that situation.

“I’ve seen you staring at my breasts during gym class, Coach. Did you know that I show them off just for you?” Her voice is low and sensual and seductive and it’s not helping me calm down.

“Oh, Coach, please touch them,” she begs. “I’ve always wanted your hands all over me.”

**Robin**

Negan growls again, tugging my tight top down over my breasts and squeezing them together, rubbing his face between them.

I knew asking him to touch me would get him going. I can sense that he’s a little uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn’t have gone with the eighteen-year-old cheerleader fantasy. I thought it was cute considering that we both work at the school and he’s a coach, but maybe I took it too far.

I know that Negan would never look at his students that way, even when they have turned eighteen. Despite his attitude, he takes his job very seriously. Sure, he’s blunt and vulgar, but he’s always sincere.

It’s one of the reasons I love him.

Negan squeezes my breasts in his large, warm hands as he starts to kiss them. I whimper as he nips at my skin and his fingers find my nipples, leaning back against the desk, pulling him with me.

“Do you fucking like that, sweetheart?” Negan looks up at me as he tugs at my nipples with his fingers, lightly at first, then harder.

I’m already having a hard time remembering that I’m supposed to be in character. I don’t know how long I can keep this up.

“Oh, yes, Coach,” I manage to whisper. “You make me feel so good.”

Negan presses me more firmly against the desk. His cock grinds between my legs and I run my hands through his hair as he sucks one of my nipples into his mouth.

I squeal as Negan mutters, “Such pretty fucking titties, honey. Do you fucking touch them and think about fucking fucking me?”

“Oh, yes, Coach…” I squirm and moan as Negan sucks harder before switching nipples. I can feel him throbbing between my legs, even through his pants; I don’t think he’s going to last long.

Negan’s always good for a second round, of course, but considering the scenario, maybe I should have pretended he was the horny quarterback.

“Robin, I can’t fucking wait,” Negan gasps, confirming my suspicions.

“Then don’t,” I beg. “Please fuck me, Negan.”

**Negan**

I feel a little bad that I can’t keep up the roleplay, but it’s been a frustrating day, and Robin looks so fucking cute in this little cheerleading outfit that I can’t contain myself.

I flip her over and push her down against the desk. Her tiny skirt rides up on its own, exposing her perfect ass. I spank her hard, making her squeal again; normally I’d start slower, but I’m barely going to last as it is.

“Negan, please!” I yank my pants and boxer briefs down, lining my swollen head up with her dripping entrance. She pushes back against me and I slide inside her, holding her hips steady as I start to thrust.

Robin hangs onto the edge of the desk, moaning in pleasure as I pump roughly in and out of her. Honestly, I never thought she’d be into sex like this. She’s so sweet and kind and she seems so innocent.

But it turns out that she’s a little wild, and that drives me wild too.

She’s incredibly hot and tight and wet around me. I’d worry that I’m going to come before her, but I know her body and her reactions now, and I know that she’s about to tip right over the edge.

“That’s fucking it, Robin,” I grunt. “Fucking come around my big fucking dick like the good fucking girl I know you are.”

That gets her to finish, just like I knew it would. She lets out a strangled cry as she spasms around my cock; I slam into her all the way, holding her hips down on me, spurting long, thick ropes of come deep into her pussy.

I massage her ass gently, running my hand over the red mark I left on it. I pull out of her slowly, grabbing a few tissues from the box on my desk and cleaning us both off a bit as she turns over and sits up, putting her arms around me and snuggling against my chest.

I chuckle and hug her tightly. She’s a cuddly little thing, especially after sex.

I like it more than I thought I would.

I like her more than I thought I would. I don’t even want to look at other women since meeting her.

That’s not a feeling I’m used to at all.

I bury my nose in her hair, breathing her in. “Sorry if I ruined the fantasy,” I apologize.

She giggles. “You didn’t, Negan. I’m sorry if it was too weird. I was trying to be sexy and spontaneous.”

I kiss her forehead. “You were both, Robin. It’s just been a long day, and I think you may have underestimated how fucking gorgeous you are in this outfit.”

“Speaking of which, I should change before we leave. I can’t walk through the hallways like this. I have a reputation.”

I smirk. “Yeah, a reputation for fucking your boyfriend in his office like the naughty girl you are.” I cup her face in my hands and kiss her affectionately. “Thanks for trying to make me feel better, sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome, Negan.” She gets quiet. I can tell she’s holding something back.

I know what it is, to be honest, but I’m a little afraid of the words.

I pull her up, giving her another tender kiss. “Get changed, honey. Let’s have dinner at my place. After, I’ll make love to you like you deserve.”

“I’d like that, Negan.” She pauses before going to retrieve her clothes. “I really enjoyed this, you know. I’m not disappointed.”

“I know, Robin,” I admit. “I just…” I twist my hands together nervously. “I just want you to know that I think you’re better than a quickie on my desk after school.”

She blushes and nods, beaming at me.

It’s as close as I can get for now.

But maybe one day soon I’ll be able to tell her that I really do love her.


	3. Anthropophagy (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find Negan after his life has ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Negan from the television show _The Walking Dead_. Anthropophagy refers to cannibalism.

You stare at The Sanctuary and your stomach drops into your shoes.

It’s a burnt husk. The fences are down. Walkers are everywhere.

There’s no sign of survivors, but you know that could be deceptive.

If anyone could make it through this destruction, it’s Negan.

You begin to pick your way through the wreckage.

You haven’t gotten very far when you hear a groan, look up, and see his signature leather jacket.

For a moment, you’re filled with relief.

Then your eyes move to his face.

His skin is gray. His hazel eyes, which used to sparkle so gleefully when he told you dirty jokes, are vacant.

The lean that was his characteristic posture is now just a result of his rotting body and empty brain. His tongue pokes out between his teeth, but it’s no longer playful; it’s just a reflex.

You start to cry.

“You promised!” you sob. “You promised me that we’d be together until the end, Negan! How could you let this happen?!”

He stops briefly, and deeply buried wonder flickers through your mind.

Does any of the original person remain once they change? Do they have memories? Do they feel?

Then he lunges at you, his long arms reaching out as his mouth opens and closes dully. His fingers brush your shoulders, and you know he’s not there.

Negan would never hurt you.

You should put him down. He wouldn’t want to be like this. He’d want to be really, truly dead.

But you can’t move.

All you can think about is how alone you are now that he’s gone.

Before you can recover, his teeth sink into your neck.

A strangled sound escapes your throat as he starts eating you.

You can hear your own flesh tearing. Your blood gurgles gently as he gulps mouthfuls of the meat he rips off of you.

You don’t try to stop him.

You reach out and put your arms around him, holding him close.

It’s worth it, you decide.

Just to feel his lips on your skin one more time.


	4. Anisonogamist (Joe Merriwether x Robin Ballard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe really likes Robin, who runs the coffee cart in his building, but he’s worried that he’s too old for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Joe Merriwether from the movie _Solace_. Anisonogamist refers to being aroused by a difference in age.

**Joe**

I sigh, running my hand over my beard and getting up from my desk. I need a minute to think, so I decide to head to the new coffee cart in the lobby.

Normally I wouldn’t go in for the fancy stuff, but it’s as decent an excuse as any.

Luckily, it’s not busy when I get there. I smile at the woman behind the cart. She’s very pretty. Wavy chin-length light brown hair, big hazel eyes, full pink lips, beautiful skin. She’s wearing an apron over her t-shirt, but it’s easy to see that she’s short and curvy.

Far too young for me, though. She can’t be over 25.

Before I even open my mouth, she’s set a cup and a muffin in front of me. I look at her curiously. “I didn’t order this,” I point out unnecessarily.

She smiles brilliantly. “I know. What would you like to order?”

I glance at the menu, wondering what she’s up to. It’s simpler than I thought it would be, and making my choice is easy. “Large black coffee and a blueberry sour cream muffin, please.”

She grins and nods at what she already put down. “Knew you were a black and blue kind of guy. No fussing with your caffeine. Baked goods just a tiny bit rich and sweet, but with some edge.”

I fish my wallet out of my back pocket. “What do I owe you?”

“On the house, G-Man.” She winks at me as I take a bite of the muffin and my eyes widen.

“Wow. That is not a crappy bakery muffin,” I observe.

“Nope. I bake them fresh every morning.”

Damn. She’s cute, sweet, and she can bake. I’d ask her out right now if I wasn’t almost twice her age.

I’m charming, and I have a heck of a lot of swagger, but nothing can change the fact that if I’d been a slightly less responsible teenager, I could be her father.

**Robin**

The man continues looking at me as he eats his muffin and drinks his coffee, but he doesn’t say anything else. I saw him check me out when he first arrived at the cart. Normally, I’d peg him as the type to flirt and confidently ask me on a date, but for whatever reason, he’s holding back.

His attention is beyond flattering. You don’t see a man as handsome as him all the time. Tall, lean, brown hair streaked through with gray and silver, salt and pepper beard, dreamy hazel eyes.

And I saw the way he walked when he came down the stairs. He’s got swagger in those hips. He’s probably dynamite in the sack.

I bet he’s dirty too.

Oohh. And I assume he has handcuffs.

“Sorry,” he finally apologizes, seeming uncertain. It’s odd. It just doesn’t fit well on him. “I probably shouldn’t hog your space.”

“I don’t mind you hanging around,” I reply nonchalantly. “You’re easy on the eyes.”

He blinks and smirks just a little. “That’s kind of you to say.”

“Oh, come on,” I tease. “You don’t strike me as the humble type. You know how hot you are.”

“Maybe I do,” he admits.

“So…” I venture. “Why aren’t you flirting with me? I mean, I try not to toot my own horn, but I look massively cute standing behind this thing.”

He chuckles. “You’re not wrong about that, sweetheart. As for flirting, well, normally you’re right, I would, but, um… I’m a little old for you.”

Ah, so that was it. Mmm, how nice. Dirty, but not creepy dirty.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. My preferences might surprise you.”

He raises his eyebrows as he finishes his coffee.

“Another for the road?” I suggest, pulling back for now. I can sense that he’ll take a while to crack on this particular issue.

“Only if you let me pay for this one,” he stipulates.

“If you insist,” I wink, refilling his cup and grabbing him another muffin. “I’m Robin, by the way. Robin Ballard.”

He sets down the muffin and holds his hand out for me to shake. He’s warm, and his fingers are just a little rough. I would love to have them all over me.

“It’s nice to meet you, Robin Ballard. I’m Joe Merriwether.”

Every day for the next month, Joe stops by the cart as soon as he arrives at work and right before he leaves. He always makes sure to appear when I’m not busy so we can chat. Sometimes he also stops by at lunch and we grab something together.

Our conversations are short, but meaningful. He asks me how I became a baker and tells me how he became an FBI agent. We talk about hobbies, books, movies, music, and food.

It turns out that we actually have a lot in common. I can tell that Joe gets more and more conflicted with every conversation we have, despite the fact that we avoid big topics like family, significant others, and children.

I think all he needs is a little push.

So, on Friday, I make sure that Trent, who’s been a regular since the day I set up here, stops by right when Joe does. He’s been trying to get me to sleep with him, but he’s got a distinctly skeevy vibe, so I’ve brushed him off every time.

Of course, Joe doesn’t know that, and Trent is the type who will never stop trying. He’s around my age and totally cocky, and I just know that his young punk ass is going to get right under Joe’s skin.

Joe is walking towards me and smiling when Trent comes striding in. He reaches me first and Joe crosses his arms as he settles in to wait, worrying his lower lip sexily.

I’ve got him right where I want him.

**Joe**

I’m irritated when Trent makes it to the cart before me. He’s a complete ass who thinks he’s hot stuff because he ended up working counterterrorism. He’s bottom of the barrel, though. All he does is run names through a damn computer all day.

“Hey, hot stuff!” he greets Robin. I grimace. “You gonna let me turn that frown upside down this weekend?”

I make a face. What kind of pick-up line is that? She’s not even fucking frowning.

I’m shocked when she smiles and replies, “Well, Trent, what did you have in mind?”

She cannot possibly be into this guy. She’s smart and funny and perceptive, and he’s a huge jerk.

“I knew you’d come around eventually, hot stuff,” Trent drawls. “How about a hot tub and some champagne, huh?”

I roll my eyes. What a cliché.

“Just remember that Trent can’t be tied down, hot stuff,” he continues. “All the ladies want this. You’re lucky to get me for a night. And I don’t buy the cow when I can get the milk for free, you know? I knew you were a slut just by looking at you.”

I am not a man who is good at keeping his cool, but I’ve never gone from calm to angry this fast before.

“That’s enough!” I explode, grabbing Trent by the back of the collar and spinning him around so I can get in his face. “You do not fucking talk to her like that!” I stab my finger into his chest to make sure he gets the point. “You will treat her with some goddamn respect! Have I fucking made myself clear?”

Trent nods hurriedly. I’m taller than him, though not bigger overall, but he’s a fucking kiss-ass when it comes to authority, so being older works in my favor for once. “Now get the fuck out of here!”

Trent scurries away. I put one hand on my hip, running the other through my hair as I try to regain my composure.

I glance over at Robin. She’s leaning against the counter with her chin in her hand.

I crinkle my eyes at her as she says, “Now that was sexy.”

I bite my lower lip and smile. “You baited me.”

“Maybe,” she admits.

“Why?”

“Because I want you, Joe. And I get why you’re hung up on the age thing. It’s actually kind of sweet that you are. But…”

She comes around the cart and rests a finger on the top button I have done, waiting.

Finally, I lick my lips and repeat, “But?”

She beams at me. “But I like that you’re older, Joe. It turns me on. You’re experienced and you know what you want. Plus you’ve got this whole half-silver fox thing going on.” She runs a finger across my jaw and I can’t help shivering.

It never occurred to me that our age difference would actually be attractive to her.

“What do you want, Robin?” I ask softly. Hearing her flirt with Trent made my desire for her flare, and knowing that she did it just to get my attention is making it flare even more. I’m getting hard already and she’s barely touching me.

“Well, Joe,” she purrs. “I’d like you to take me back to your place and bang my brains out.”

No matter what I think about her age, I’m not strong enough to resist that.

**Robin**

Joe pulls me into his bedroom, kissing me feverishly while my hands run over his crotch. “You’re so hard, Joe,” I moan as I unbuckle his belt. I toss it aside and push him down on the bed, straddling him as I strip off my t-shirt, then push my tits into his face and grind against him.

“Fucking hell, Robin,” Joe growls. He squeezes my breasts together and buries his face in them. His beard is soft and prickly against my skin and I break out in goosebumps.

When he peels my bra cup down and sucks my nipple into his mouth eagerly, I cry out.

“Do that again, Robin,” Joe demands, popping the clasp on my bra and dragging it down my arms with his long, agile fingers. He sucks on one nipple, then the other, bobbing his head and gazing up at me as I writhe in his lap and cry out obediently.

“Good girl,” Joe praises me, licking his way up my neck to kiss me before he stands so he can turn and toss me onto the bed on my back. I gasp as he falls on top of me and his mouth finds my breasts again.

“Joe… oh, fuck, Joe, that feels so fucking good…”

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, Robin,” he grunts. He’s even harder against me now, so hard I think he might burst his pants.

“I want to do everything with you, Joe,” I murmur. “Fuck, you’re hot.” I run my hands through his hair. “Much hotter than any younger man would be,” I add sultrily.

His cock twitches in his pants in response.

“Let me take care of that hard cock for you, Joe,” I purr.

He crawls up my body and kisses me, then pushes backwards, standing up. I scoot to the edge of the bed and start to undo his pants as he hastily unbuttons his shirt.

He gets hung up as his fingers fumble and grunts in frustration. “Fuck it,” he mumbles, then rips his shirt open. Buttons fly everywhere and I squirm, running my fingers through the dark curls of hair on his belly and chest before tugging his pants down to free his aching cock.

“Fuck, that was sexy, Joe,” I mutter before teasingly sucking his swollen tip into my mouth.

His hands tangle in my hair. When I look up at him, he’s watching me with lidded eyes as I work his tip and stroke his shaft before trying to take all of him.

I make it almost all the way down before pulling back to take a deep, shaky breath. “Joe, you’re enormous,” I moan. I’m not saying it for the sake of his ego, either. He’s longer than any man I’ve ever been with by several inches, and thicker too.

He’s clearly pleased with my assessment. “You think you can take all of me, Robin?” he wonders. “Because I want to bury my cock in your sweet little mouth and come down your throat.”

“Yes, Joe!” I beg.

He gathers all of my hair into his hands and pulls my mouth down over his cock. He slows when I start to have trouble, letting me adjust until I can go further.

I moan around him when I finally have all of him in my mouth. He moans along with me. “That’s it, Robin. Fuck, you are such a good girl. The most perfect girl.”

His hand ruffles my hair gently and then he starts to thrust, holding my head still as he pistons in and out of my mouth.

I suck him noisily as he slams into me, his head pushing into my throat each time he goes deep.

“I’m gonna come, Robin,” Joe pants.

“Mmhmm!” I moan, encouraging him.

I almost choke as his impressive length fills my mouth, but I find my footing quickly, starting to swallow as he spurts hot, thick jets of come into my throat.

“Yes, yes, fuck yes, Robin, yes, yes!” Joe shudders as he finishes, still holding my head down on him as his thrusts slow. “Christ, you’re good at that,” he mumbles.

He lets my head go and I suck in mouthfuls of air, gasping as he gently pushes me down onto the bed.

“Let me taste your pussy, Robin,” Joe drawls.

I nod as he pulls my pants and panties off.

**Joe**

I don’t waste any time. I want Robin to come for me as soon as possible. She made me come fast, after all. Fuck, I have never had my dick sucked that well before.

I bury my face in her pussy, sucking and licking at her, rubbing my beard against her thighs. I stroke myself a few times, wanting to get hard again so I can fuck her. She puts her hands in my hair and cries out loudly as I nibble and suck on her clit.

Her breasts are being pushed together by her arms. They jiggle enticingly as I eat her out, curling my tongue inside her so I can really taste her, using my fingers on her clit while my cock swells in my other hand.

She screams, “Joe, Joe, Joe, yes, yes, fuck, yes!” and then she’s coming all over my face.

I groan as I lap her up. “You taste even better than I imagined, Robin,” I growl.

She whimpers. “You imagined how I would taste, Joe?” she wonders, squirming on the bed as I wipe my face with the sheet and rise up to tease her folds with my once again hard cock. She whines and spreads her legs wide for me.

I grin down at her as she looks up at me. “I’ve been goddamn tangled in my sheets with my hand around my cock imagining how you would taste every night since we met, Robin,” I confess. She giggles happily, the sound turning into a low keen as I rub myself over her again.

“Please, Joe!”

“Fuck, I love how your whole body is just begging for my cock, Robin.” I run my hands over her thighs, up over the generous curve of her hips, and to her breasts, tweaking her nipples teasingly. She wriggles and pants. “You want my big cock in you, sweetheart?”

“Mmhmm! Yes, please, Joe!”

I chuckle, enjoying teasing her. I lean down to kiss her, my cock pillowed gently against her folds. “First tell me if you’ve thought of me, Robin. Maybe with your fingers buried in your tight little pussy? Maybe you have a big toy you imagined was me?”

“None of my toys are that big, Joe,” she admits slyly. “But yes. I imagined that they were all you, giving me just what I needed.”

“Good girl.” I press myself inside her, grabbing her hips and entering her slowly, moaning loudly as I feel how tight and wet she is. She squeals as she stretches around me, her fingers tangling in the sheets as she raises her arms over her head.

I thrust slowly a few more times, pushing her thighs up and holding them in place. “You feel so fucking good, Robin,” I gasp. “Mmm, you’ve been needing a real man to fuck you just right, haven’t you?”

“I’ve been waiting for that my whole life, Joe,” she answers. She arches her hips and her pussy clenches around me.

“I’m glad you made me jealous, Robin,” I murmur, leaning over her, sinking into her more deeply and taking her face in my hands. “I know I’m a lot older than you, but you’re irresistible.”

“Joe, fuck, you’re so big!” she groans, her thighs shaking. She opens her eyes and looks up at me. “All that matters is how you feel, Joe. I don’t care how old you are.” She wraps her arms around my neck. “Except when I’m telling you that it makes you sexy as hell.”

I kiss her deeply and start to thrust faster, drinking in every sound she makes, feeling her big, soft breasts bounce against my chest. I slide my hands down to them, slapping them gently, bending my head to suck on her nipples again.

“Harder, Joe! Please fuck me harder!”

I slam my hips against hers, holding myself there as I wrap a hand around her throat and kiss her roughly, biting her lips. I put her feet over my shoulders, yanking her hair into a ponytail and holding her head steady as I rut against her, fucking her as hard as I can.

I feel like I could fuck her forever. She’s invigorating. She’s young and beautiful and smart and funny and she could have any man that she wanted, but she wants me.

She even thinks my goddamn gray hair is sexy.

**Robin**

I grab Joe’s sides and hang on as he fucks me harder then I’ve ever been fucked. He’s exquisite in bed, just like I knew he would be, and fuck, his cock is touching places in me I don’t think have ever been touched.

“Fuck, Joe, I’m gonna come!” I gasp. “Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes!”

I wail as I come all over his cock. Joe breathes harshly, slowing his thrusts, smoothing my hair back from my face and kissing me softly.

“That’s a good girl, Robin,” Joe praises me, sending a shiver up my spine. “I want to feel that so many more times before the night is over.”

He presses my legs back even further and starts to fuck me again. I cry out as I feel his cock swell inside me. He’s close.

“Come inside me, Joe!” I beg. “Fill me up, please!”

He thrusts sharply a few more times and then he roars, his hips stuttering against mine as he releases rope after rope of thick come into me.

Joe pauses to catch his breath, slicking his sweaty hair back with his hand, his eyes glued between my legs as his come leaks out of me.

He swallows and licks his lips. “Get me hard again, sweetheart,” he rumbles.

I run my fingers up and down his arms. “Come here,” I urge him. He crawls up my chest, groaning softly when his cock brushes against my breasts, biting his lip as I pillow the soft mounds around his half-hard shaft and start to bounce them.

He reaches down, squeezing my tits in his hands, his fingers pulling on my sensitive nipples.

I open my mouth to moan and then his cock is in it. I grab his hips, sucking him eagerly as he yanks on my hair again, making me swallow all of his enormous cock.

“Fuck, Robin! Fuck, that’s good! My perfect girl is such a good little cocksucker!”

He pushes me back and leans down to capture my lips for a moment and then his cock is in my mouth again. I suck it even harder this time, encouraged by his praise.

“Mmm. I need in that gorgeous pussy again, Robin,” Joe growls.

He shifts onto his side on the bed and pulls me back against him, yanking my thigh up and entering me again. Once he’s deep, he reaches up and grabs both of my breasts, tugging my nipples as he thrusts, bending down over my shoulder to suck one.

“You have the most beautiful tits I’ve ever seen, sweetheart,” Joe murmurs. “Fuck, I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you can’t walk for the rest of the weekend. And then I’m going to fuck you some more.”

I squeal as he flips onto his back, pulling me with him. I sprawl out over his body, moaning as I feel his chest hair rub against my back.

He wraps one arm around my stomach and the other around my breasts and starts to hammer up into me, my ass bouncing against his hips.

I come all over him again when he pinches my clit, squeaking as he manhandles me onto my hands and knees and enters me from behind, his hands tight against my sides.

“Let me see that ass bounce, Robin,” Joe commands.

I dig my fingers into the sheets and hang on as he fucks me as hard as he can.

**Joe**

I don’t keep her like this for long. She’s beautiful from this angle, of course, but I prefer seeing her face. I slow my pace a bit as I flip her over, nestling her gently into the bed and pushing her thighs up again before I enter her once more.

Her face is a vision of ecstasy. Her hair is sweaty and sticking to her cheeks, which are flushed pink, and her lips are parted slightly as she moans.

“You’re amazingly beautiful, Robin,” I compliment her.

Her hazel eyes sparkle as she looks up at me, her expression almost shy. I lean down and kiss her before she can say anything, thrusting in and out of her slowly and steadily as she runs her fingers through my hair and her breasts bounce softly against my chest.

I can’t resist leaning down to kiss my way over them. They’re so perfect. I suck gently on her taut nipples, loving how hard they are for me.

She makes an inarticulate sound that I think she meant to contain words and comes all over my cock again.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” I murmur soothingly, still thrusting. “I love how fast you come for me,” I tell her. “Mmm, you’re such a sensitive little thing.”

“Joe…” she whimpers. “Oh, Joe…”

I smooth her hair back from her face and kiss her tenderly. “Tell me what you want, Robin.”

“I want to ride you, Joe,” she pleads.

I chuckle and shift onto my back. “Well, get on, sweetheart.”

She straddles me and immediately sinks down on my throbbing cock, moaning loudly as she does. She puts her hands on my belly and starts to bounce on me.

“Fuck, Robin, I’m gonna come in you again right now if you ride me like that,” I grunt.

She leans down and rides me harder.

I bury my face in her breasts, pulling her hips down onto me and roaring into them as I come again. She comes too, riding me slowly, milking my cock until it’s empty.

Then she sinks down on my sweaty chest, rubbing her face in the hair there, and runs her fingers through my beard as she sighs contentedly.

“You’re amazing, Joe.” She kisses my chest as I wrap the sheets around us and hold her close, still trying to catch my breath.

“So are you, Robin,” I finally manage to agree. “And not just in bed,” I clarify.

She giggles happily, folding her arms and resting them on my chest, propping her chin up on them. I tilt my head so I can look at her and smile. “You too,” she admits, raising one of her hands and drawing delicate little circles on my skin with her fingertips.

She worries her lower lip for a moment and then adds, “So what happens now?” Her voice is soft and a little vulnerable.

I grin, reaching up and running my fingers through her hair. “Right now?” I tease. “We order Italian, watch cooking shows, and talk. Then, once my batteries are recharged, I’ll fuck you again. Even better than I did this time.”

She blushes as I remember she likes cooking shows. Her eyes get wide as I make my promise.

Then she wiggles just a bit, looking uncertain, and I chuckle.

“I know you’re not talking about right now, sweetheart.” I sit up and scoop her into my arms, cuddling her close and resting my chin on top of her head. “I suppose I should have mentioned this before taking you to bed, but I don’t do flings anymore, Robin. I’m ready to settle down and start a family.”

She looks up at me in surprise and I sigh. “I know you’re probably not ready for that, Robin. You’re young and you own your own business. Your life is just starting. But mine has been going for a while and I just feel like I’m running out of time.”

She blinks at me in confusion. “I don’t understand,” she admits eventually. “So you just slept with me because you wanted to get it out of your system and now you’re ready to move on and find someone else?” She sounds incredibly disappointed.

I shake my head. “No, sweetheart, that’s not what I meant. I just mean that…” I sigh again. “I know that you said my age makes me sexy, but it makes us too different, doesn’t it?”

She sits up more and reaches for me, stroking my hair softly. “You’re making a lot of assumptions, Joe,” she points out. “Why don’t you just ask me what I want?”

I stare at her curiously. “Okay,” I decide. “What do you want, Robin?”

“I want you, Joe. I’ve wanted you since I started working in the building. I saw you every day; I just never got a chance to talk to you because I was busy with the cart. Do you think I flirt with everyone like that?” It’s her turn to sigh. “Trent said I’m a slut,” she mumbles, clearly hurt by the memory. “Maybe he’s right.”

“Hey.” I put my fingers under her chin and tip her head up, making her hold my gaze. “First of all, Trent’s an asshole. You know that. You can’t trust anything he says. Second of all, you’re not a slut, Robin. There’s no such thing. You’re an adult woman who made her own sexual choices. That’s all. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

She swallows and casts her eyes to the side. “I went home and had raunchy unprotected sex with a man I’ve never even really been on a date with,” she protests softly. “How can you say I’m not a…?”

She trails off as I put my hand over her mouth. “And I took home and had raunchy unprotected sex with a woman I’ve never even really been on a date with, if you’re going to put it that way,” I counter. I’m disturbed that she’s acting this way suddenly. “Where is this coming from, Robin?” I wonder. “You were so confident before.”

I move my hand so she can reply.

“That was just an act, Joe,” she confesses. “Every man I’ve ever slept with has only slept with me because they wanted to know what it was like to be with a curvy woman, or because I have big tits, or because they couldn’t find anything else. I knew, and it hurt, but I never minded because I wanted to get off and I didn’t care about them. I didn’t want them. But I want you,” she repeats. “And I thought you wanted me too. You’ve stopped by the cart to talk to me every single day since we met. We’ve gone to lunch together. You’ve been so sweet and charming, and I just thought that maybe we could be… more.” She hangs her head. “But that was stupid. You were just being nice. I shouldn’t confuse that for romantic interest.”

She looks horribly embarrassed as she starts to cry softly.

I pull her closer, kissing her forehead and rocking her back and forth. “Shh, Robin. Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay, sweetheart.” I try to compose myself so that I can say exactly what I mean.

“Robin,” I start, “I do want you. I wouldn’t have brought you home if I didn’t. And yes, I love your body, but not because it’s a particular type. I love it because it’s yours. I’ve been thinking about you ever since we started talking, and not just sexually. You’re smart and sweet and funny. It cheers me up every time you smile. You’re a wonderful baker, and a hard worker. And yes, you were absolutely fantastic in bed. Best sex I’ve ever had, sweetheart. Because you cared about my pleasure, and weren’t afraid to tell me what pleased you. You were so responsive. I loved it.”

I take a breath before I continue. The big part is next.

“I didn’t invite you home with me just to get you out of my system, Robin,” I reveal. “I would love to be with you. I want to take care of you in every possible way. I just…” I run a hand through my hair. I didn’t think it would be so hard to admit this to her. “Honey, I just don’t want you to wake up one morning twenty years from now and think to yourself that you could have had someone your age. Someone who you’re more compatible with.” My voice falls to a whisper. “Someone who will still be there to take care of you when you’re older too. Sex is one thing. I just don’t know how to ask you to stick around for the rest of my life when I won’t be there for the rest of yours.”

She looks up at me. Her eyes are filled with tears. I slowly wipe them away as she sniffles before she can speak.

“What do you think is worse, Joe? The possibility of losing someone or pushing them away so you never have them at all?” She shakes her head. “I don’t care how old you are, or about what might happen in the future. No one can predict that. What I know, though, is that if I walked away and tried to find someone else, I’d always wonder what we could have had. Because we are compatible, Joe. And the things that make us different just mean our relationship will be more interesting. I’d hate to give up on these feelings just because of age.”

I stay silent as I process her words. She’s right, I realize. No matter who I ended up with, I’d always be chasing her in my mind. Wondering where she was, what she was doing, if she was happy.

Wondering if I could have made her happier.

She sniffles again when I don’t say anything. “Sorry to get all maudlin on you after the great sex,” she apologizes sheepishly. “It’s the best I’ve ever had too.”

She snuggles against me uncertainly and waits for me to respond. She’s tense, and I know she’s scared.

So I bend my lips to hers and say what I should have said in the first place.

“Stay with me, Robin? I love you.”

“Yes, Joe,” she replies. “I love you too.”


End file.
